Evan Vs. Ray
Evan Vs. Ray is a special by User:DrAssassin and User:AssassinHood, it takes place around about volume 4 of Iconic and at the end of Dark Times. It is about Ray Zhuder venturing to Riseton and battling Evan King. Chapter 1: The Meeting. A storm was coming. The electrical pressure in the air, and could at any time strike down. All of a sudden, a blue portal appeared, and someone came out of it. “What the…? Where am I?” the person asked, shaking his head. Getting up, he stumbled forward, and fell to the ground, unconscious. “Another Demon! Get him to the camp.” A voice was heard, shouting. Everything went dark. Waking up, the person found that his eyes were covered with cloth. That only was to his benefit. He could see perfectly in the dark, if not better than in light. Only had to fool them. “Hello?! What is this? Take it off! Please!” He shouted. Someone approached, and took of the blindfold. The light was overwhelming, and gasps were heard. “It can’t be!” a voice shouted, sounding panicked. “It-It’s the Darkness Conduit! Ray Zhuder!” “That’s right, punks!” Ray spat forward, getting up. Guns were heard getting loaded. “Alright, idiots, think you can take me on? Bring it!” Ray shouted. He grabbed one guard. Stupid of them to not restrain his arms. Ray created a dark swirl of energy and smashed it to the guard’s face, dark mass absorbing him and spitting him out again, drained of energy. “So….easy way or hard?” Ray asked, grinning sly. Everything went dark, and strange noises were heard. “What’s happeni—AH!” one guard shouted. “Where are you?!” another shouted. Someone had the courage to fire his weapon, which was rewarded by getting his head smashed to a wall. Then, light returned, and the shape of a human took form. “That was the easy way. Guhahahaa!” Ray said, finishing with a typical evil laugh. Ray started to run, and jumped through a wall, and flew away as a cloud of black smoke. “Help!” a surviving guard shouted, grabbing a walkie-talkie. “Ray Zhuder on the loose! I repeat, Ray Zhuder on the loose! Do NOT attempt to go after him alone! Suspect is extremely dangerous!” “Hmmm…” Ray said, thinking. Someone must be strong here. No fun in…whatever the year I’m in. Alright, sensing someone close. Hopefully it will be fun…” Chapter 2: A glowing blue man falls down and creates a shockwave blasting soldiers, dozens more swarm the man. "There's no escaping this time, Evan King!" A soldier at the man, Evan King. Evan points his arm at gasoline bins by the soldiers, exploding them. Evan then puts his hand in a grib, using telekinesis to choke a soldier, knocks down a few more with him, then strongly throws the soldier headfirst on the cement. Evan starts walking further into the facility, he hears a gunshot, then stops it with he telekinesis, and shoots it back to the soldier that shot it, going straight through the soldiers head. He goes down a flight of stairs and goes to the center of the building, to find a generator. He creates an energy bomb, places it on the generator, then runs out of the building. To be continued... Category:DrAssassin Category:AssassinHood Category:Spin-Offs Category:Stories